Venereae Drug
by LosAngeles Home Sweet Home
Summary: A new drug is in town . Oliver is contaminated which is going to provoke few changes in his mind . Laugh , sex , friendship , drama , action ! I definitively will try to write a dark but still funny story. RATING M, YOU BE WARNED ! BETA : Tenyaaaaah !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Dark! It was dark! Everything that I could remember…has vanished... Just like if someone was wiping out my memories.

I try, I really try to open my eyes but I can't. I...I just want it stay like this, in this constant state of peace but someone is calling me. I can hear it, but I don't want to listen. You guys must be thinking that I'm a coward, but you don't know my story...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_Five months ago_

Waltz! I hate waltz. I can't stand this! I really have to leave this gala. I mean, come on, my feet hurts, I'm starving (those appetizers are awesome but they aren't satisfying), I'm lonely…I know no one. Well, actually it's a lie. I mean I obviously have to know someone because if it wasn't the case I wouldn't be here, right? Actually this someone turns out to be four people! Diggle and Oliver are over there, but I can't talk to them. They are not funny. Really not, believe me! And there are Roy and Thea, the lovers who are not aware of Oliver's secret. I don't talk with them because I think I'll reveal Oliver's identity. Oh yes, I swear, I'm capable of doing so!

Jeez! It's damn hot here. Okay, let's escape to the balcony. Aaaaaaaah! Fresh air is sooooo good…like when Oliver is touching my shoulder and keeps calling me…Oh and when he's doing this thing with his...ah…you know what? Forget that! It's my brain, which doesn't work correctly plus I'm half drunk, I can't control my mouth! I say a lot of stupid things when I'm drunk! I assure you! Plus, I don't even like Oliver! See, haha! And no I'm not lying, I know that I've been talking a lot about him since, well, since I started to talk, but I swear it means nothing! So like I said, being on the balcony feels so good.

I'm thirsty. Oh a waiter! And he only has champagne! I think the gods want me to be drunk tonight.

"Hello Miss...?"

"Smoak, Felicity Smoak."

"Hello, Miss Smoak! I'm Lex Luthor, a friend of Oliver's!"

"Nice to meet you, Mr Luthor!"

"Nice to meet you too! Are you a friend of Oliver's as well?"

"Yes we are close and I'm also his EA!"

"Oh okay, I see, you are his girlfriend!"

"What?! No!" Oh that was quick, Smoak! "No I'm not. He's just a really good friend but a horrible boss!"

"That was a quick answer! Are you sure?"

"Sure! I'm not Oliver Queen's girlfriend! Hahaha," I laugh.

"So will you allow me to seduce you?"

"What?!...You... I...Seduce?! What? Wait! I ... Me... Seduce me as in seduce me? What?! Hum, could you, please, repeat your phrase? Thank you!"

"Miss Smoak, I've noticed you since I walked here! And I'm smart enough to ask you if I could seduce you while you are free and not with this playboy. If it's a problem to you, I beg your pardon!"

"No it's not a problem! It's just that I'm shocked! No one has ever done this to me! I mean, say openly that he wants me! You want me, ri-right? And I'm rambling again, please someone stop me cause I won't be able by myself! Last time that I tried, I just said something so embarrassing that I wanted to be buried alive! And by buried alive I mean th..."

"Felicity! There you are!"

"Thea! Thank god you are stopping me."

"I've been sent by my brother! He is looking for you everywhere in the mansion!"

"Oh alright, where is he ?"

"He should be around the winter garden!"

"Thank you Thea! Oh, and please stop drinking! You are drunk!"

"Says the woman who is drunk and keeps herself drunk with $600 champagne!"

"Thanks Thea, I really appreciate it!"

"You're welcome, sweatheart!"

"Mister Luthor, I'm so..."

"Please call me Lex!"

"Okay, Lex I'm sorry but I have to meet Oliver!"

"Could I walk you to him?"

"... Yeah!" Okay, this is weird!

We start walking to Oliver and Lex told me about his hometown, Smallville! It's a pleasant small town. Like in the movies. He gave me his business card and wrote on it his personal cellphone.

"I really hope to hear from you soon, Miss Smoak!"

"Me too." Seriously? That's all I came with!? My brain must be broken!

Oh god! It's beautiful. This winter garden came from heaven! All these roses, and all these beautiful, amazing flowers! No I'm not ignorant. I'm smart. Very smart. But let's face it, with flowers and girly stuff I'm...I'm... My MIT degree doesn't include the study of flowers! Plus I'm drunk. No it's not an excuse, it's a statement! Oh. My. God. You will think that I have a crush on him but that is so not true. Oliver is amazing in this black satin tuxedo!

"Stop staring, Felicity!" That was meant to be a thought. That was only meant to be a thought. Did I say that out loud?

"What?" Oh like you did not heard, sweet bastard.

"Nothing! So why did you call me?"

"Are you enjoying this party?"

"Well technically, this is a gala not a party. If it was a party, there would be a DJ not an orchestra, there would be booze, hot girls everywhere in very short short dresses, hot guys…like very very hot guys with whom I'd be able to have a proper seance of sex. And I've said too much...Why didn't you stop me? It seems to be a good idea to apply right now cause if you don't do it right know it will never stop and by it, I mean me soooo pleease, Oliver, please me by stopping me! And that came out wrong as well... I said it in a very platonic way... I swe..."

"Felicity! Are you drunk?"

"Yes, and thank you! No, I mean, thank you and yes!"

"You look amazing in this dress!"

"Thanks!" Not the time to be all girly, Smoak! "Hey Oliver, did you take something?"

"No, why?"

"Your pupils are dilat..."

"Your boobs look really tasty, can I?"

"What?" What the fuck just happened?

"Your boobs loo..."

"Stop your shit Oliver!"

"No I swear they are!"

"Okay, I have got to find Diggle!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

What happened to Oliver?! I mean, has he been drugged by someone? Isn't he supposed to be aware of his surroundings and that kind of stuff? Jeez! And where the hell is Diggle? I can't handle him all alone. He's starting to become very touchy…not that I mind in other circumstances but this one is way out of line...Okay, time for a break! This mansion is like a labyrinth only composed by corridors and stairs to me. Come on Dig, where the hell are you? If I cannot find you in two minutes I call you with the handset no matter what you do!

"Felicity, I need to get my clothes off me, 'cause I'm hot! Okay I might be infected with something. I admit it," Oliver says.

"Oliver hands off me! And yes you're hot!" No, no, no, no. "That. Came. Out. Wrong. I mean you have feve !" I rest my hand on him.

"Felicity that is not fair! You are allowed to touch me but I can't touch you? I'm not okay with this! I want to touch you somewhere!"

"Here touch my hand!" Okay, no, I'm not taking advantage of this situation!

"What? No, babe, I want to touch your boobs!"

Okay Diggle, time out ! I 'm calling you! Need to press the handset, but the horny one right next to me isn't letting me do anything...

"Fine touch my hip, I need to call someone!"

"Who? Your boyfriend?" He violently grabs me by my shoulders and glues me to him to whisper something to me.

"Don't even think about having a boyfriend! YOU ARE MINE! Your body is mine! Understand?!"

"Yes! I mean, no! No! I was going to call Diggle, not any secret boyfriend! So don't try to scare me, Oliver Queen or I swear to god, I'll arrow you right to your heart! " Woah! Am I the one who said that? Can't believe it! The thing he got contaminated by is very dangerous. He lets me go and I can finally call Diggle.

"Where are you?"

"Evening to you Felicity!"

"Diggle, I like you but I swear this is not the moment for jokes, really not the moment!"

"I'm near the entry, you?"

"We are near the kitchen! Oliver got contaminated by something and he's a little bit dangerous!"

"Get him in his room!"

"I don't know where that is!"

"Right, on my way to you, don't move!"

"Okay, please come quickly! I won't be able to handle him any longer! "

I won't lie to you guys, having his hand on my hips makes me feel things that I shouldn't. Oh god, it feels so good that it hurts.

"Tell me if I'm bothering you!"

Do not look at me like this, John Diggle! If you were a woman you'll know how tempting it is to touch Oliver.

"No, take him! I'll clear the way to his room!"

"Come on, buddy! Let's take you to your room."

"You know Diggle, it's not against you or anything…but your boobs are not tasty!"

"Felicity! You didn't tell me that he was all dirty talking..."

"Really? I thought I did! Where do we turn?"

"Left then fourth door on the right!"

"Thanks! Oliver, please behave yourself! Put that shirt on. Someone might see you." And please, if you don't want me to jump on you, put that shirt on!

"Babe, I like your ass!"

"Oliver for god's sake, shut up! Once we're in your room, you will be able to say all the thoughts that you want, but please in the meantime, shut up "

"Man, what did you take?" Diggle asks.

"Nothing, someone put something in my drink."

"Oliver, don't you have your herbal tea/potion?" I suddenly had a thought.

"Oh babe , I love your brain!"

"Yeah, Diggle, look for his stuff while I try to calm down... Please! I'm a little fuzzy with all these drinks and the rush of adrenaline . I'll be here, in this very comfy armchair!"

"You and Oliver..."

"... What?"

"Go back to the bed, talking to Felicity, little horny! You know Felicity, you should use the spare room behind this door! You need to rest!" he says while pointing to the door ,which is right next to a big picture of Oliver and Laurel...Always the same story...

"Thanks big brother!"

"Don't stare at this picture, it's in the past and you really need to rest Felicity."

"Alright, alright, I'll go rest ! Take care of him and if you have any tiny problems, just wake me up, okay!?"

Okay, I admit it I totally have a thing for Oliver... And believe me, every woman on this Earth will be like me... Change of subject, this room is so cool! Look at the bed. It is twice the size of mine. And Sweet God, the mattress is damn perfect. Like it was created for me. There are two computers, a TV and all the tech stuff that a billionaire can afford. The fabrics are amazing! Okay, I am so tired that I'll finish the discovery of this giant room tomorrow. Problem, I have nothing to wear and I won't stay in this dress, I need to breathe now. Maybe this wardrobe hides something.

T-shirts, shirts, ties (great ties by the way. I love ties! So sensual and sexual), pants…jeans. That's all I found, only men's clothes... I'll take a shirt to sleep in! No one will see me. Tomorrow's a big day ...

Hot! Hum, the sun feels good. I'm lain on a perfect mattress, you know the ones that whatever you wear, whatever your state is, until you lay down on this great mattress. I just had the best sleep in my life! Okay, time to wake up, time to open your eyes. Beautiful! Beautiful and headache! Huge headache. The first thing I notice is the balcony. I may have a thing or two for balconies. I want, one day, to have wild sex on the balcony. It's naughty but since I caught a couple of freshman at MIT, I wanted to do it. It's a secret fantasy that I never talk about. Whatever, looking to my right, I see a long cupboard which is open. I'm very curious, _very curious!_

I try to stand up but something is holding me down. What is it? Oh God, what is he doing here? What Oliver is doing in bed with me?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Felicity's POV_

For god's sake! He weighs a ton! I can't believe that he couldn't keep his hands off my "tasty boobs"! His words, not mine! Anyway, I really need to get out of this bed. It's a new day and even if I have a tiny hangover, I'll enjoy the day! But how? How can I get out of this bed without waking him up? You guys must be thinking: "Oh god, that's not that difficult, sneak out carefully and its done!". Well yeah, but when you have some kind of Superman, without all the super powers (except for the senses), in bed with you, you just can't sneak out carefully without him noticing every damn move you make…But you know what, I don't care if he's sleeping like Sleeping Beauty. He has nothing to do while I'm here at least! Drugged or not! Sorry, Oliver!

_General POV_

Felicity throws Oliver across the bed. She is tired with a small hangover. And on top of that, her curiosity has been tickled.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Oliver says wildly.

Felicity frowns, "What are you doing in bed with me? What happened when I left you and Diggle? And where's Diggle?"

"Felicity, we only shared a bed together and I don't have a clue as to what happened yesterday neither where Diggle is," says a barely awake Oliver.

"Oh… Yes, you're right!" she answers shyly. "How are you? Any headache?"

"Except the fact that I was violently awoken, I think I'm fine!" he says while getting out of bed. "Felicity, why did you take this…room?"

"Uh, it's just that, hum, Diggle told me to take this one. Why? Does it bother you? I'm sorry…I shouldn't have listened to him, I'm really sorry!"

"Is that my…shirt?" his throat is suddenly dry.

"Hum, yes! What's with all these questions Oliver?"

"Which wardrobe?" he asks quickly.

"Why?" she is curious.

"Felicity, please answer my question!"

"Why should I answer your questions since you never answer mine?" she says while she gets out of the bed.

"Look, I'm sorry! Rough night! You go shower, and I'll go see where Diggle is."

"Fine."

She starts moving in the room, getting her stuff together but she doesn't notice Oliver watching her with that dose of lust that no human being can resist. He was very close to jumping on her. She was in this room not somewhere else. This one. Wearing his very _short_ shirt, with her messed hair. Oliver thanks every god that she hasn't discovered what was in the cupboard, because if she had, he would be done. Even if Felicity does not see or even think of herself as an attractive, sexy woman…she definitely is one for Oliver: the hard-on proves it. He needs to get out if here quickly!

_Felicity's POV_

He acts weirdly. What happened to him through the night? Did he have a nightmare? With a drug combination, I heard that it could bring damage in the long-term, but in the short one, only violence. I don't say that like I don't mind or anything, it's just that it's a part of our lives that we live constantly: violence and danger. Do you guys remember the first meeting with Isabel Rochev? See!

Ahh! Hot water! That. Feels. Really. Good! But I don't have time for this. New case on the desk for us, so time to speed up! There's a tiny, tiny but very important problem right now… I don't have clothes, I mean, yes I do, but those are dirty, and it's a dress or a shirt… I hadn't planned to spend the night here. _Fuck_!

"Oliver?…O-Oliver?…Diggle ?" For god's sake where did they go!? I need them! And for sure, luck is always with me, the towel is really smart. "Guys, where are you?"

Do I really have to go out of this room dressed like this? I could borrow Oliver's clothes… Yes, let's do that! You're a big girl, Smoak! Which one should I pick? The blue or the black shirt? Oh! The cupboard! I totally forgot about it. I'll pick the black one, more subtle. So, the cupboard, it's between you and…is it lace?

"Felicity!"

"AH! Don't you knock?" my heart began racing like a Ferrari!

"Felicity, we are in my spare room, which is in my house…" he says with a fixed look on the cupboard.

"And? I've could be naked!" Worse excuse I could come with!

"Anyway, now that you've finished, I came to tell you that breakfast is served in the kitchen and that Diggle is already there waiting for us."

"Okay, wait! Do you have trousers that I could borrow?"

"You know, I could ask Thea. She would be glad to dress you! The fashion vibe of the family, she says."

"Oh no, it's fine, it's just for the time being, until we go to Verdant, I have yoga pants there…"

"So take this," he gave me a pair of jeans. These clothes are too big for me.

No time to discuss, I'm hungry, but we don't have time as usual. I take a cup of dark coffee and two _pain au chocolat_. I_ love _pain au chocolat. While Diggle drives us to the basement, I feel Oliver looking at me very oddly. I really want to know what was in the cupboard. He has stopped me once, but I swear I will find out what's inside! Finally we arrive and I quickly go to the bathroom to change. I don't usually go to this place, I feel weird here! Time to go to my babies, and try to analyze Oliver's blood sample. But for that, I need a blood sample…which means I have to do a collection, and to take a sample, there must be a needle...Oh shit, I hate needles!

"O-o-Oliver!" Gosh, calm down, no need to stutter…

"Yes, Felicty? "

"Could you come here please? I need to collect your blood! For analysis…" This needle is too big. It will pierce him!

"Yes, hum, are you ok? You seem a little bit pale."

Oh, you noticed, fuck!

"No, I-I'm fine! Just tired, I guess so." Liar! "So, hum, are-are you ready?"

"Yes! You can do it."

"You know, I kinda have a search to do, I'll call Diggle for the blood sample, he's around here somewhere…" For god's sake, why can't I do a fucking blood collection!? I'm so pissed!

"Come on, Felicity, we are not going to call Diggle for this, I'll do it! But you have to tell me why you can't do it!"

"Oliver Queen, man of few words, but definitely wise! Hum, I'm – don't laugh okay! – I'm afraid of… of… needles…" Open your eyes! "I know this is ridiculous, I mean, I went undercover in a mob casino, jumped out of a plane, though I made sure I was safe once I jumped out, faced The Count, and hum The Undertaking, so why should I be afraid of a fucking needle! Did I mention The Undertaking? According to your face, yes, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up sad memories, and I'm babbling, please Oliver stop me, don't let me babble because you know that I could say a lot of things that might not be platonic at all. Don't look at me like that, Queen! Why are you laughing? Why are y…"

"It's fine Felicity, and I don't try to stop your rumblings because, it so happens that I like it." Not the time to turn bright like a red tomato…. For that, I'll hit you!

"AAAAH! Are you made of steel or what?" My hand hurts so much, I may have a strain.

"You need to train, you don't really have strength"

"That's not helping, Oliver!"

"Hahahaha." Listening him laughing is so rare, I like the sound of his laugh. I think I'm staring. Yes I'm staring, that will stop in …"3…2…1… now."

"Sorry?"

"No! That's not what happened, I did not speak out loud."

"Yes, you did, you actually did a countdown from three to one and said 'now'."

Oh . My. God!

"Oliver Queen, are you making fun of me?" I can't believe it! He's really handsome like this…focus Felicity!

"Yes!"

"I like that! I mean, I like it when you let the mask fall and let me see a bit of the real you."

Don't do that face, not that smile or that look…I'm falling…

_Oliver's POV_

"I like that! I mean, I like it when you let the mask fall and let me see a bit of the real you," she says with her innocent look.

If only she knew the darkness in me, if only she had looked in that cupboard, she would know…

**A/N:**

First of all, THANK YOU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO EVERYONE! A big thank you to my beta tenyaaaaah. You do a really good job because correcting a French person who's trying to write a little story in English is not that simple. Hum, to the reviewer and the follower, thank You! It makes me happy to know that people enjoy my ideas. A hint for the next chapters: this story is way more complicated than it seems and less fluffy after a few chapters. Remember, we are only at 5 months ago ;) it will get darker and darker, but still with humor. And also remember that the rating is M. It won't be for nothing!

To _Gothic Fairy Girl_: I hope you still want to read it. Even your tiny review totally pleased me :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

To _Madlenita_: thank you, I appreciate you review. I'm glad that it was funny. I kinda had doubts about that point in my chapters. I hope you liked this chapter! It's a little bit more serious but still funny, I hope :) Don't apologize for your English, it's not my mother tongue too hahaha :) I just have an amazing beta!

Bisous, bisous ,folks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Felicity__'s__ POV_

"Guys, you better be out in 2 minutes or you're dead! Got it?"

Warning them is useless, but I need to do it! It calms me down!

"I'm out!" Diggle calls.

It's over for Digg, he's safe but still no news from Oliver! Stop freaking out, Felicity! Stop, stop! I should try to contact hi…

"It's over for tonight, we can call it a night."

Aaaaaah! Need air! I hate when he does that! For god's sake, he's a… an… an ….. Aaaaaah I can't even find a proper adjective!

"God, Oliver! Don't do that! You know that if the communication is interrupted, you should at least activate the fucking tracker that you had me implant under your flesh!"

"Felicity, I'm-we're fine!"

"Oh I know that Digg is okay, I don't worry for him! I mean, yes, I do worry but he's not taking risks like you do! Anyway, you guys better come back here quickly. Oliver, your mother is looking for you upstairs, both of you!"

"What? She's at the club?"

"Yes, talking to a very charming man and I think she's pretty mad! She has been waiting for 15 minutes. Did you forget something important? Like a dinner, a gala or anything else that you guys think it's normal to do?"

"Excuse me?"

"No, nope, nothing! End of communication!"

Pfff! What time is it? 8.50pm. _8.50 pm! _Faster Smoak! Turn the computer on, go on epctv and watch True Blood! Oh yes, I'm almost there … 5 minutes left …. Come on! Popcorn! Damn the popcorn and the wine! Damn! Got you, now open yourself, why don't things you want open easier? Whyyyyyyyyyyy? Now, what does it say? Microwave for 2.30 minutes. Okay, done! The wine… I have to go upstairs… God, all of you, whatever your names are, please don't let The Ice Queen see me! 2 minutes left … come on, you can do it!

"Hey, Joshua! The bottle, please."

"True Blood on, huh? Done!"

"Thanks!"

30 seconds left …. Run, run like you've never run before!

"_Now on HBO, season premiere of True Blood."_

Damn the popcorn! Okay, now shoes off and silence!

_The door open__s__ wildly, letting them enter. Kissing, kissing harder and harder. Touching __each other's__ bodies, __as__ if they were going to die, which is totally ironic because Eric is a vampire. _

_He cup__s__ her face and sa__ys,__ "You're the most beautiful thing I __have __ever seen!" His hand __is now__ touching her breast._

"_Only because you can't remember anything else" she sa__ys,__ laughing, but looking for his mouth. _

_He grab__s__ her firmly, making her want more. She t__akes__the__ sweat__er__ off of him, __revealing__his__ beautiful abs __for__ her see. She __begins__ to touch them when she fe__els__ something hard behind her. The couch, yes! He __is__ hard, harder than ever. He undresse__s__ her, letting matching white underwear out __for him to__ see. He wants her now, on this couch, harder than ever. Even if the nasty, dirty sex time they had __i__n the forest could be enough to a human, he is a vampire! A 1000 year old vampire! Sex is his thing, even if he __doesn't__ have memories of __his__ past life, being with Sookie makes him feel the need of having sex with her. Laying her down on the couch, he ke__eps on__ touching her, kissing her. He kisse__s__ her mouth, her neck, her shoulder, and her breasts. He stay__s__ a moment on her beast, trying to give her a lot of pleasure with h__is__ mouth but then he __keeps__ going down, to her __stomach__, and then to her clit. And while he __is__ going down, he grab__s__ her white pants with him. She __is__ totally naked and he love__s__ that. _

"_Make me … love!"_

"Hum…hum…"

I jump in shock. "OH! Damn! You're supposed to be with your mother upstairs, not spying on me!" my heart is totally racing… no one knows about my addiction to True Blood. Well, he doesn't know that I'm addicted but he definitely knows that I'm watching it! Why wasn't he surprised to find out I was watching Doctor Who?

"Yes but I can't go dressed like this, Digg is with her. What is this show?"

"Okay, it's called True Blood, and it's an adaptation of the series' novels. It's quite hot. Basically, it's Blood, Sex, Blood, Alcohol, Sex, Sex, Blood etc… now go change."

Is it me or is it damn hot here? God, he probably watched it from the beginning with me… What I like in True Blood, it's the fact that nothing is shameless! I mean it's wild, everything is wild. The feelings are deep, not shallow. If one of the characters is in love, well he or she is deeply in love with all the pain that love can bring to you. I wouldn't mind that one day, if it happens to me. I mean come on, who has never thought of a deep love, too deep that it actually hurts more than it makes you happy? But even if it hurts, you stay, you stay as long until the person doesn't want you anymore. And the sex! God! The sex will be incredible, unbelievable. I think that if I die after a moment like that, I wouldn't mind at all because I will know the real meaning of pleasure.

I know what pleasure is! Like, everyone but no one knows this secret... No one! I wouldn't mind at all a real hot hook up with someone that I will be able to feel complete without lying about my night activities. Oh no! I know, I do know what you guys are thinking but it's no! You guys couldn't be more wrong now. I don't want to have a wild hook up with him! I mean yes, but no, that would be painful as hell. It would be ... _Perfect_! But no!

_No_! Flashbacks are running back to me, those dreams are supposed to be forgotten. The usual warmth that comes with them are here. Between my thighs. I can barely move without having my shorts rubbing against me and that feels good. Really good! God. I. Really. Have. To. Go. To. The. Ladies... Now!

Where is he? Oh God! I really have to evacuate this... I really hope that Oliver is not in the bathroom.

_General POV_

Felicity runs to the bathroom, she is lucky, Oliver has already left. She verifies that no one is there, for sure no one will be there but who knows. She locks herself up and sits on the furniture, her back against the mirror. The coldness of the mirror gives her chills. She starts by touching her neck, letting her hands wander to their rhythm then moves them down to her chest. She cups her breast her both hands. The feelings she gets from that move makes her arch, even though no one was there to complete her. She let go of one of her breasts to suck her fingers. The heat is here. She wants it out. But no one is here to help her, she has to do it alone. She passes one of her hands under her tight black skirt then remounts. She stroked her stomach, then moved down to her wet pussy. She pinches it, sometimes gently rubbing violently. She felt her pleasure coming and coming but without coming out. She decides to introduce one finger, she feels the waves of pleasure coming harder and faster, and she starts to move her finger. Simulating the moves of a cock, which turns out to be unsatisfying. She introduces a second finger. She feels a little bit more complete but not as much she wanted. She moves them increasingly fast. She feels the melt of heat, pleasure and euphoria deep down below her stomach.

"Aahhhhhh... Oliver!"

She collapses on the furniture, letting the heat wrap her. Touching herself was not really usual, but sometimes, when those hot dreams about Oliver and her were too hot or coming back to her, she had to do it. It's not weird but she feels shameless every time she does it.

* * *

To _Madlenita_: You're welcome, I guess :). The cupboard … the mystery of the cupboard. Well, I won't reveal it right now, maybe in 2 or 3 chaps hahahaha ! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

To _Pia_: You guys, really want to know what's in the cupboard, huh? Well patience is a virtue hahaha :) I think that I'll upload a chapter each two weeks. Why that long? It's because I am researching Arrow the TV show and Green Arrow, the comic. ;) Plus I need to search the things that I need ;))


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

General POV:

"What are you doing here?" he says looking right into her eyes.

"Oliver… Darling…" she says trying to appease the tension she felt between her and her son.

"Stop! You lost the right to call me that when you lied to Thea, lied to me and threatened Felicity. I don't want to see you here anymore. This place is off limits for you."

"Seriously Oliver, you are going to take Felicity's side just because you fuck her?! She's not enough for you. Just a second-hand blonde secretary that could be found anywhere."

"There is nothing, do you hear, nothing between Felicity and I! And she's the best woman I've ever met. She's smart, brave, kind and she's probably the only female who does not try to babysit me. She's a great friend and I won't let you ruin that. Now go, please go back to home." He leaves her near the bar.

"Oliver! Come back here. We are not finished!"

"Yes, we are Moira!"

He leaves the club, pretending to go back to his car but turns to his right to access the secret entry to the 'Arrow Cave'. But before he goes in, he takes his phone out and calls Diggle.

"Diggle, are you in the club?"

"_Yes, where are you?"_

"Going to train but don't come! Take the night off! We had a rough night!"

"_Are you sure, man?"_

"Yes, see you tomorrow!"

"_Bye__.__"_

He taps the code in and opens the door. Something in his mind is telling him to avoid the place but at the same time, the thought of seeing Felicity overpowers him. When he was talking to his mother, he was lying. He had feelings for her, probably not romantic feelings, but definitely sexual feelings.

Sometimes, when he's not having nightmares, he's having sexual dreams about her. They always start the same way. He finds her in front of the bed in the playing room. She only wears green lingerie with a corset, a black long leather trench and black high heels. She takes off the trench, letting it fall on the ground. She waits for his orders. He usually tells her to get on the bed and knee in front of him. He likes this view of Felicity. Dominated. Then, when everything starts to get hot, he usually wakes up all sweaty and with a big hard-on. He usually finishes himself, under the shower where no one can hear him. But, since the gala night, when he got drugged, those dreams are becoming hotter. And he finds he is daydreaming about her, which has never happened before. He only sees two options: 1- It's because he got drugged. 2- It's because he deeply needed her.

When he arrives in the middle of the lair, he notices that Felicity is not there, but her True Blood thing is still on the screen. That means she's not too far away.

Oliver's POV:

_Moans_! Am I dreaming? No, I'm not. Is that from Felicity? She's the only person here. God, make that sound STOP! They're coming from the bathroom.

"…_Aahhhhhh Oliver!" _

It's Felicity. She's touching herself while she's thinking of me. Stay under control, Oliver. Don't you even dare to cross that line!

General POV:

Oliver will never be able to forget that moment. She orgasms saying his name. He feels all of his forbidden fantasies rushing up through his mind. Especially the one with the salmon ladder where he ties her and fucks her as much as he wanted to.

Suddenly, he hears her coming back to the door. He runs to the stairs. When he sees her coming out of the bathroom, he acts like he just arrived.

"Oliver, are you okay…?" she sounds a bit surprised.

"Yes." He tries to be normal but obviously she wasn't done with him.

"And don't say yes like it was obvious because you seems a bit ...tense"

"I'm – It's my mother, still trying to beg for my forgiveness."

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have told you. I mean yes, you had to know it, but not from me. We aren't even relatives. I'm just your employee, and also your partner, but more your employee. I mean you're the one who gives me my salary every month…"

He stops her by putting his hand over her shoulder. He likes to do that, it's the only way he can touch her that is publicly acceptable while privately expressing his desire for her. Especially now, knowing what she had done a few minutes ago.

"You are my partner…" he says in a growl.

To her, that meant only in the first sense but to him… A whole new definition of the word is coming to his mind. He decides that she has to become his new partner. For his sanity, it was for the best.

"Thank you."

He smiles at her.

"Now tell me what you got from my blood sample."

"Okay, this is just crazy! I mean, the stuff used for the creation of this drug is common like ginger, or much to my surprise, chocolate. Which makes it hard to track back to the source then to the creator. Thank god we have your 'magic herbs'. The more I think of the reaction you got from the drug and the ingredients, the more I think that it's an aphrodisiac drug…don't look at me like that. It's totally possible. I mean do you remember what you said about my chest? Or do you need me to freshen up your memories…?"

"No, it's fine," he says, biting his tongue.

"Fine, so how do we stop it?"

"Check all the hospitals' files from the past week, the police files too."

"Already did that and nothing popped up, sorry." She pushes her glasses up on her nose.

"Then we need to wait until it reappears on the streets or galas. You should go, I'm just going to train."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow at QC."

"Fine, see you tomorrow," she says while she grabs her bag.

She climbs the stairs, heading to her car. She drives her hand into her bag, looking for her keys but she couldn't find them. She walks back to the lair but stops just before the stairs, hearing Oliver's voice. He is talking with someone.

"No, we did it once and that was a mistake. You should go back to your place, Sara…"

So, he's talking to Sara. She doesn't know if she should interrupt them right now or just listen but she chooses to listen.

"Why Ollie? Don't you want me? I wasn't submissive enough, obedient to you? Maybe you want me to dress like Felicity? What? Don't look at me like this. You know that I'm right. You want her." She says while trailing her hand up his leg.

"Sara, please…go."

"Master, please, fuck me…" she whispers into his ear. Unfortunately for Felicity, she wasn't able to hear what was being said. But she could easily guess from Oliver's answer.

"Playing room in one hour, wear the pencil skirt and the pink blouse. Don't forget the ponytail!"

That is when it got too much to Felicity. She has to get her keys and go. She runs down the stairs making as much noise as possible to let them know that she's there. She acts very surprised when she sees Sara.

"Hey, Sara! How are you?" she says without looking at her. She grabs her keys.

"Fine and you?"

"Fine, thanks. Just forget my keys. I'm silly. It usually happens to me. I should leave them in my bag after I lock my car but no, I, apparently, love to keep them in my hands. I'm babbling again, huh? Someone should put a foot in my mouth. I'm not talking about a real foot, which would be disgusting, yuuuuk! Talking about disgusting, Oliver, did you notice all the condoms in front of the secret entry…. God people love to bang out there … and I'm going right now because this rambling is getting weird. Bye!"

She runs to the stairs, climbing them four at a time trying to leave this place as fast as she could.

"Wow that was big one!" Sara says, as she begins to follow Felicity out. She looks at Oliver, "See you in one hour."

* * *

One hour passes. He is in the playing room, looking at Sara. She is naked, on her knees, with her legs wildly open. Her head is down, waiting for him to give her orders. Oliver turns to the cupboard. He opens the first slider, where all the handcuffs and the ropes are set. He chooses the black large leather handcuffs for her wrists and leather ropes for her ankles…

* * *

_**A/N:**__ That was a really hard chapter to write. Did you guys like it? _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

General POV

Oliver wakes up naked, the sheets barely covering him. Sara is lying next to him. Few flashbacks of the night run back to his mind, making his morning hard-on harder. He gets out of the bed. This bed. The bed where Felicity had slept that night. He was disturbed and also glad that she didn't find out his secret because she had looked in the wardrobe, where he kept his playing clothes and she didn't even notice…

Oliver's POV

Felicity…her lips…those lips…her shoulders…I would love to bite them…her legs…her very long legs…her ass…her muscular ass…her chest… Damn, her chest... I can't even think properly when she's not here so how will I later? Because I can't spend an hour without her. We are always together, at Queen Consolidated, in the lair, Verdant, when I'm on mission. She is with me, in my head…

Sara … this thing, this sex has to stop. _Damn__._

What if Felicity heard us the other night? Sara was talking quite loud. She'll leave me… It can't be … I need her … _I want_ _her_.

"Stop your shit, Oliver."

General POV

He enters under the shower, still thinking about Felicity. He finishes himself, thinking about her in the _First Position_.

Talking about Felicity, she wakes up early this morning. It is not quite her fault. She had spent the 3 hours that she actually spent sleeping dreaming about Oliver shagging Sara with her clothes and she was watching them, completely immobilized. Like if she was glued to the chair. When she awoke from this dream, the first thing she noticed was the cold temperature in her room but instead of being all shaken up, she was all sweaty…_and damn wet._

Felicity's POV

He… She… Did they really...? I mean, am I that _inspiring_? Oh dear lord, that dream. It was freaking … _awesome_… but still freaking... I could see everything and by everything I mean all the moments, the visions of him _penetrating her_…and…I-I…I liked it, I mean I enjoyed watching them. I need a cold shower, a very cold one.

General POV

It is 9 o'clock when Oliver arrives at Queen Consolidated. He says hello to Martin and Greg, people from the front door checking team, then walks to the lifts, waits and enters one, pressing the 18th floor button at the same time. When the doors open, he is quite surprised. A man is sitting in front of her, laughing and drinking coffee. Oliver advances a little closer to Felicity's desk, waiting to be noticed, but that isn't the case. She is fully in this conversation and _he __doesn't__ appreciate that._

"Hum…Hum…" He says in order to get Felicity's attention.

"Oh Ol- Mister Queen, I'm sorry!" she says blushing and cleaning her desk, which is really clean.

"No, it's fine Miss Smoak, who's your friend?" he says with a lot of control because seeing her blushing just reminds him the night that he just spent.

"He – he's …hum...an… a … an … hum…" she says searching for something to say.

"Geeky, come on you can tell him…." The man adds with a smile.

"Yes. Right. Hum … Oliver Queen, meet John Devreaux, my ex-fiancé. John Devreaux meet my… hum …. Oliver Queen, my boss!"

"Oh… right, nice to meet you," says Oliver with his eyes full of anger. He offers his hand to John Devreaux.

"Me too, Mister Queen!" he adds, grabbing Oliver's hand and shaking it.

"Miss Smoak, cancel my day. I have really important things to do," he says while walking back to the elevator.

When the doors open, he finds Diggle watching him.

"What?" says Oliver.

"Man, I don't know how you are and I don't want to know but you seem…tense."

"No, I'm fine. Just an empty day at work. So I'm going to spend it in the lair," he says, clenching his fists.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the EA's office._

"That guy was a little bit creepy…don't you think?"

"Hm…" she says, too absorbed by the dream she had had about him.

"Do you have something going with him? Because he brought you coffee."

"Yes, he usually does that. I mean bringing me coffee!"

"Okay, you know, Geeky, you can tell me if something is going on in your mind, right? We are close, I mean we almost got married…" he says, laughing at the last part.

"Yes. No. I mean yes, I know and no, there's nothing going on in my mind."

"Come on Felicity, talk to me…"

"It's just, okay, promise you won't tell anyone about it?" she holds out her smallest finger. He hooks it with his.

"Fine, I was just surprised because I heard this conversation about me, if I can say… and on top of that, I had this weird, but pleasant dream…"

"Which was about him, right?"

"Yes, and someone else…" she confesses.

"Felicity! I didn't know you liked that," he says faking his state of shock.

"John, it's not funny. My sanity could be at stake."

"Sorry."

"The other person says to Oliver: 'I could dress like Felicity… I know you want her'. Oh and this is the part that totally freaks me out: 'wasn't I submissive enough, obedient to you?' I'm kind afraid of what they did to each other…thinking about me…"

"Wow. Felicity, are you sure of what you're saying?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"God, sweetheart, do you love him?"

"No, haha, I don't love him. I like him, a lot, but I don't love him, John," she pauses to clear her throat. "So tell me what's on your mind."

"Er… no! I'm not the one who should tell that… it's quite huge. I mean it will be. For you. I just hope that you won't change if you accept…" he says while he stands and begins to walk to the lift. "Bye, Geeky, and please be careful."

"What? What do you mean? Please come back! Explain to me? I don't understand… John!"

But it is too late, he is already inside the lift.

* * *

_At the Lair_

"You should slow down, Oliver," Diggle says. "Or you'll end up breaking something."

"How could she? Damn it! A fucking French! Fuck," he says, not even paying attention to Diggle and hitting the training dummy twice as hard.

"Oliver, what are you talking about?" asks Diggle, who doesn't understand the meaning behind Oliver's anger.

"Nothing, just some thoughts that I had in mind."

"Let's just have lunch, okay?" Diggle offers as a break

"Fine, I'll go to the shower first," says Oliver.

"Be my guest…"

Oliver looks at him with a face that says, "It's not the moment or I'll kick your damn ass, okay?" but doesn't say a word. Diggle is amused with Oliver's behavior.

* * *

_40 minutes later at Big Belly Burger _

"So how are things going on with Lyla? I mean since Russia," Oliver asks nicely, finally acting like the friend he should be.

"Thanks for asking. Well, the reunion was _warm,_" Diggle replies, laughing. "But now, we are like a normal couple. Except for a few things."

"I'm happy that the two of you are getting serious and that you are enjoying it! Have you asked her to move in?"

"No, I would like to but I'm afraid that it might be too soon in our new relationship…"

"Man, you've been married to her and on top of that, you traveled round the whole world, broke into a Russian prison, didn't kill Deadshot just for her… I think that you can ask her to move in. I don't think she'll say no."

"You might…"

Diggle phone rings. He takes it from his jacket and answers.

"Yes, I know…"

"_John Diggle, where are you? I've been waiting for 20 minutes in front of Big Belly Burger!"_ says a quite angry and hungry Felicity.

"Don't bankrupt me okay? I'm inside with…"

"_What? You could __have__ text__ed me__ at least…I hate you John Diggle!"_ and she hangs up.

When Felicity enters the restaurant, she is quite determined to kill Diggle. She walks to their usual table, the one with more privacy. She can see him, sitting and eating his French fries. But when she arrives in front of Diggle, she sees Oliver. She freezes. The memories of what she had heard last night runs back to her mind. She just waves to him, gives her bag to John, goes to order at the counter and returns to sit next to Diggle.

Felicity's POV

I can't look at him. Damn it, Oliver! Couldn't you have used someone else as inspiration…? I have the whole scene back in my mind but I don't want it.

"_Why Ollie? Don't you want me? I wasn't submissive enough, obedient to you?" _

Finally, my burger is here. It will occupy my mind and my mouth, in case of…

"_Maybe you want me to dress like Felicity? What? Don't look at me like this. You know that I'm right. You want her." _

FUCK! NO not fuck! Damn it! I can't even eat. I'm going to die by the end of lunchtime… I push my burger away.

"Felicity!" says Oliver with his loud voice.

"WHAT! I mean what?"

Goddamn it! You put the fear of God into me! I really won't survive until the end of this lunch.

"Are you okay? You haven't said anything since you arrived…"

Oh now you are worried. If you were worried yesterday night, all of this wouldn't happen! Look at his eyes, Felicity!

"Y-yes!" Crap! I'm not even able to look at him. I have to go.

"Feli…"

Don't dare Felicity me!

"I've – I have to go." Super idea, Felicity. Look at him, goddamn it! "By the way, you have a meeting with Walter at 4pm. Be there!"

That was the worst moment of my life by so far! I have all of these images that popped up in my mind … I hate it. I just can't stop imagining what happened between them and my dream…it's turning me on.

I near QC, Oliver has a private bathroom that I could use… I'm really crazy. He drives me crazy.

General POV

Felicity masturbates once more but this time not in the lair but in Oliver's private bathroom at Queen Consolidated. But once she finishes, she can't manage to put her hand on her underwear. Meanwhile, Oliver had followed her, saying to Diggle to take his time. He had said that he wanted to talk to her. Once he arrives at his floor, he sees her bag had been thrown to her desk, as if she was in a rush. He turns his head left and notices that the bathroom is locked, which is not normal. The front door is never locked. He unlocks the front door with Felicity inside, still without underwear under her very tight orange skirt.

When he opens the door, he sees her on her knees, looking under the little table and he begins to feel his control skills leaving him but when he spots a lacy white thong on the floor, his mind totally shuts down. He feels the beginning of his hard-on. He takes the piece of lace between his thumb and finger and makes a little noise that allows Felicity to know that someone is in the room with her.

"Where is it? Oh no, no! God that can't happen to me! Where is my thong?" Felicity panics. She is scared that someone may discover her.

"Were you looking for this?" Oliver growls.

" ...Yes." She shuts her eyes, blushing.

When she tries to take it from him, he puts the underwear into his pocket with a smile.

"No, that thing stays with me, love." Oliver says.

"Wh-what?"

"I have to go, see you later…" he says before cupping her face for a moment then leaving.

Felicity's POV

WHAT HAPPENED? I… I… REALLY! I have to know. I have to discover your secret. C'mon, faster. My hands are shaking. I can't type. BREATHE! Google! What to search… so many things. "_I wasn't submissive enough, obedient to you?" _Right! Let's try submissive + obedient + sex.

OH MY GOD! No, that can't be… I need more information. Wikipedia? That will be enough for this…

'_BDSM is a variety of erotic practices involving dominance and submission, role-playing, restraint, and other interpersonal dynamics. Given the wide range of practices, some of which may be engaged in by people who do not consider themselves as practicing BDSM, inclusion in the BDSM community and/or subculture is usually dependent on self-identification and shared experience. Interest in BDSM can range from one-time experimentation to a lifestyle, and there is debate over whether a BDSM or kink sexual identity also constitutes a form of sexual orientation.' _

He wants me… He wants me in that way…

'_BDSM actions can often take place during a specific period of time agreed to by both parties, referred to as "play", "a scene" or "a session". Participants usually derive pleasure from this, even though many of the practices—such as inflicting pain or humiliation or being restrained—would be unpleasant under other circumstances. Explicit sexual activity, such as sexual penetration, may occur within a session, but is not essential. Such explicit sexual interaction is seen only rarely in public play spaces, and it is sometimes specifically banned by the rules of a party or playspace. Whether it is a public "playspace" - ranging from a party at an established community dungeon to a hosted play "zone" at a nightclub or social event - the parameters of allowance can vary. Some restrict a policy of panties/nipple tape for females (underwear for men) and some allow full nudity with explicit sexual interaction allowed._**'**

He wants me as a partner…

'_Safewords are, by definition, not commonly used words during any kind of play. Words such as no, stop, and don't, are often not appropriate as a safeword if the roleplaying aspect includes the illusion of non-consent. A safeword is a word or phrase, usually something both parties can remember and recognize and not a word that might be used playfully during a scene (such as stop or don't), that is called out when things are either not going as planned or have crossed a threshold one cannot handle. The most commonly used safewords are red and yellow, with red meaning that play must stop immediately, and "yellow" meaning that the activity needs to slow down. At most clubs and group-organized BDSM parties and events, Dungeon monitors (DMs) provide an additional safety net for the people playing there, ensuring that house rules are followed and safewords respected._

_BDSM participants ideally are expected to understand practical safety aspects. For instance, they are expected to recognize that parts of the body can be damaged, such as nerves and blood vessels by contusion, or that skin that can be scarred. Using crops, whips, or floggers, the top's fine motor skills and anatomical knowledge can make the difference between a satisfying session for the bottom and a highly unpleasant experience that may even entail severe physical harm__._**'**

John, he knew it …

'_Dominance and submission" (also known as D&s, Ds or D/s) is a set of behaviors, customs and rituals relating to the giving and accepting of control of one individual over another in an erotic or lifestyle context. It explores the more mental aspect of BDSM._**'**

I have to know … Does he really want me like this?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I did not write any of the BDSM passage – I took it from Wikipedia. **

**A/N: Hello guys! This chapter is the beginning of everything. Now that I have ****almost ****installed all ****of**** my "pawns", the story may begin haha! I hope that you ****will ****still like it … :) **

**To **_**Madlenita**_**: **Yes, it's solved! But it was just a small part of the big secret. Hope you like this one. Tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
